1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jump ropes used in aerobic exercise, and more specifically, to a jump rope for cross-training which includes removable weighted handles. In particular, the invention relates to a streamlined weighted handle for a jump rope which may be quickly and easily attached to or detached from the jump rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Jump ropes have long been used in aerobic exercise routines. Handweights are also frequently used in such routines. The use of handweights attached to a jump rope has also been proposed. However, the weighted handle jump ropes presently available are bulky, and too many steps are required to attach or detach the handweights. This adverse feature prohibits efficient cross-training combining aerobic and strengthening exercises.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,624 to Jerry A. Grant discloses a C-shaped adapter for attaching a jump rope to a typical handweight having two weights screwed onto opposite threaded ends of a handle. The attachment requires three steps. First, a weight is unscrewed from one end of the handle. The C-shaped adapter is then slid over the end. Finally, the weight is screwed back onto the handle. These steps must be carried out to attach a handweight to each end of the jump rope. To detach the handweights from the jump rope, the same steps are performed in reverse order.
None of the prior art weighted handle jump ropes consider the need to quickly and easily attach or detach the handweights to or from the rope during an aerobic exercise routine. The inordinate number of steps required to attach or detach the handweights frustrates the user and interrupts the flow of the routine. This interruption causes delay between each exercise and diminishes the overall value of the routine. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a weighted handle for a jump rope that is less bulky and may be quickly and easily attached to or detached from a jump rope.